Donkey Kong (Canon)/Ganime
'Summary' Donkey Kong (or DK or just Donkey for short or full title Donkey Kong III) is the main protagonist of the Donkey Kong series. He is the carefree, lazy, dumb, yet trustworthy hero of Donkey Kong Island. He is also in the Mario Kart Series. Though known as Donkey Kong, he is actually a descendant of the original Donkey Kong, and successor after he later retired after his numerous defeats at hands of Mario. The games originally described DK as Cranky's grandson. 64 changed this to being his son, and then it has switched back and forth, making their specific relationship uncertain until Donkey Kong Country Returns when Cranky Kong is Donkey Kong's grandfather. The character Donkey Kong first appeared in the game of the same name, where he acted as the main antagonist; however, sometime after his defeat, he retired (as mentioned above) and eventually let his age get to him and took on the name Cranky Kong. The current Donkey Kong, designed by Rare, is a carefree simian who spends his days collecting Bananas and spending time with his friends and family, particularly his nephew and best friend, Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong is very protective of his island and his Banana Hoard, and because of this, he is always ready to protect them from those who would attempt to steal or do harm to either. The original Donkey Kong's character design was created by Shigeru Miyamoto for the Donkey Kong arcade game. As seen in the Mario Vs Donkey Kong Series, Donkey Kong always seems to be after Pauline as he has an unrequested crush on her. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 7-C, '''likely 6-C''' | 3-B | at least High 4-B to 4-A, likely Low 2-C or 2-B Name: Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong III, DK, King of the Jungle Origin: Donkey Kong series, Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Around the age of Mario (Mid 20s to Early 30s) Classification: Ape-like species named Kong Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, can create destructive sound waves through claps, can use bongos as weapons, proficiency with guns and grenades, Flight with certain items, Resistance to mind control, can summon various animals, Materialization (Can create missiles out of nowhere and has an unlimited supply of barrels), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Invulnerability with Strong Kong, star, mega mushroom, gems and bananas, Air Manipulation. Attack Potency: Town level, likely Island Level (On par with King K. Rool and Lord Fredrik, the former capable of bringing metors down and the latter freezing over all of DK Island) | Multi-Galaxy level (Is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Donkey Kong has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. To have enough power to conquer the universe, he would have to be at this level.) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful), likely Universe level+ or Multiverse level (defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 5, where Bowser outright stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Fists catch fire when punching bosses in Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat and at bare minimum for an object to catch fire from going so fast would be above Mach 5), possibly Massively Hypersonic, higher with Ultra Barrel DK | Massively Hypersonic (comparable to the other Star Children) | FTL+ (Completely outspeeds Bowser in three Mario Parties where he had to deal with black holes, those being 5, 8 and 9. He also escaped a black hole himself in Mario Party 6) to Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Large Town Class, likely Island Class | Multi-Galaxy Class | At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+, likely Universal+ or Multiversal Durability: Town level to Island Level | Multi-Galaxy level | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked hits from Bowser during Mario Party 9), likely Universe level+ or Multiverse level Stamina: Vastly superhuman. Range: Melee range, can extend to a few dozen meters with Thunderclap. Standard Equipment: Various barrels, The Coconut Cannon (A wooden gun that shoots coconuts at high speed), Bongos (Can hurt all the enemies in an area with sound waves), Orange grenades (Grenades that resemble oranges) Intelligence: Despite being laid back, he can be surprisingly intelligent for an ape, as he is easily capable of replicating human skills such as professional athletics, utilizing a range of weapons and even has a grasp of morality. Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Giant Punch:' Charges then releases a very powerful punch which can move mountain sized moons *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shockwave created by a character with super strength violently clapping their hands together. Donkey Kong claps hard enough to create a sound wave to attack his opponents. The sound waves travel around him or in front of him. These attacks can be incredibly destructive, sometimes equalling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. *'Barrels:' Donkey Kong can summon and throw barrels at his opponents. *'Barrel Roll:' Donkey Kong will roll his entire body toward his opponents. *'Barrel Cannon Blast:' Donkey Kong summons a barrel cannon and hops into it. The cannon will fire Donkey Kong at such force that anything hit by him will be set on fire while flying. *'Ground Pound:' Donkey Kong creates an earthquake by slapping the ground. *'Strong Kong:' Donkey Kong jumps into a Donkey Kong Barrel and turns invincible for a few seconds. *'Going Bananas:' After eating a certain amount of bananas, Donkey Kong becomes faster and invincible for a limited period of time. He has a similar variant called Crystal Star in DK: Jungle Climber which also grant him flight. This version activates when he collected jewels. *'Spinning Kong:' Whirls around like a helicopter, good for moving horizontal distances. *'Simian Slam:' Donkey Kong jumps into the air and comes crashing down on his back side. It has stronger variations including the Super Simian Slam and Super Duper Simian Slam. *'Thunder Wham:' Donkey Kong slams onto the ground, creating a dome-like shock wave that even tilts the field. *'Ultra Barrel DK:' Donkey Kong is equipped with a special Ultra Barrel rockets that enables him to fly extremely fast into the point he causes fire to surround himself. *'Wild Move:' While being equipped with rocket barrels, Donkey Kong performs a boost dash that destroys obstacles and attack enemies in it's path. *'Magic Weapon:' Donkey Kong forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only used once in Mario Sport Mix in a fight against the Behemoth. *'Power Fist Strike:' Donkey Kong's Super Strike. He charges with green and yellow lightning then makes an electrical strike by punching the target with anger. *'Bongo Donkey Kong:' Donkey Kong's Megastrike. He jumps into the air and he gathers electricity in his arms and claps at the target with tremendous re-entry force. Key: Donkey Kong series | Mario series | Mario Party series '''Note 1: '''Not to be confused with Cranky Kong who is the Donkey Kong from the arcade game "Donkey Kong" Category:Ganime Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4